Hime,La secuela Amar
by clea everlasting
Summary: Secuela de Hime Es un ItaSaku. ¿ Podrán amarse en las sombras de la noche? ULTIMO CAPITULO
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Hola!!! ya estoy de vuelta!!! para aquellos que no lo sabian, me fui de vacaiones a Japón, por fin pude realizar ese sueño aunque me costo lo mio.

Pues aqui traigo la secuela de Hime. Tengo dos opciones en mitad de la historia y tengo echo los dos finales, pero no se cual seguire, quizas hago por un lado una y por otro la otra para que leais ambas..no se, ya vere cuando llegue el momento. Espero que os guste, este solo es el prologo. Un saludo y muchisimas gracias por lso reviews de hime, sin ellos no hubiera empezado su secuela asi que muchas gracias!

Prologo

Lo recordaba como si fuese ayer, el dia en que habia sido solo una mujer, en el que no importaba ser ninja, o ser de la aldea de la hoja, en el que no importaba que el fuese su enemigo o un traidor de su aldea, el solo era un hombre, un pricipe de aquellos cuentos con los que siempre habia soñado poder realizar. Aun sonreia cuando recordaba el sentimiento que le habian causado sus labios sobre los suyos y como sus susurros la habian dejado indefensa. Aquel hombre la habia desarmado y se habia grabado tan fuerte en su mente que era imposible no dejar huella en su corazón. Como soñaba con volver a encontrarse con él bajo otro manto de estrellas y que el la guiase tomando su mano...pero sabia bien que ahora la realidad era muy distinta, ya no era una princesa, habia vuelto a ser un ninja, ya no importaba que fuese una mujer, aunque en las noches se permitia serlo mientras soñaba con él, mientras añoraba sus labios sobre los suyos y mientras pedia volver a sentirse como lo hizo entonces.

Kakashi en varias ocasiones le habia preguntado si le pasaba algo, siempre habia sido muy suspicaz, pero ella lo habia negado rotundamente. Y ahora, de nuevo, se encontraba pensando en él bajo las flores de cerezo...era en estos momentos de tranquilidad cuando se daba mas cuenta de lo necesario que habia sido en su vida sentirse por un momento correspondida.

Varias misiones habia realizado desde entonces y siempre de forma efectiva, ella era una gran ninja y no dejaba que sus sensaciones se interpusiesen en su trabajo. Hoy habia sido uno de esos dias en que se habia llevado horas en el hospital y realmente habia resultado agotador, tener tantas funciones; misiones,hospital y relaciones sociales podian agotarla a ese extremo. Se adentro en su casa, aquella que aunque fuese pequeña era comoda y agradable, sobre todo para poder permitirsela como hacia ella sola, lo primero que hizo fue tomarse un buen vaso de agua fria y despues fue hacia su habitacion, entonces observo una carta sobre la cama, realmente era algo extraño, si bien que recibia cartas de trabajo, amigos o de algun enamorado, pero nunca se habia encontrado una sobre su cama, esperando a ser cogida por ella. Se acerco y despues de cogerla empezo a abrirla, desde luego no tenia ningun nombre en el sobre como para saber de quien preocedia. Se acerco al pequeño balcon de su habitacion y por un momento observo las estrellas, entonces empezo a leer su contenido:

Hime

Me pregunto si ahora estais viendo las estrellas, ¿os recuerdan a las de esa noche? o quizas lo hayais olvidado..ese recuerdo que solo poseemos nosotros dos hime

Cuando veo la luna, recuerdo vuestro rostro bañado por su luz, tan puro y hermoso. Y en esos momentos mi boca añora el dulzor de vuestros labios. ¿Me permitiriais volver a veros, siendo solo un hombre y una mujer de nuevo?

---

Volvio su vista de nuevo a las estrellas mientras su corazon palpitaba aun veloz,sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas mientras dio un pequeño suspiro...el era un principe, lo era para ella y de nuevo, en ese momento, queria ser solo una mujer. " hai" se escapo de sus labios hacia la noche ( hai significa si)

Un brazo rodeo su cintura atrapandola contra un cuerpo caliente, mientras le susurraron al oido haciendo su respiracion entre cortada " entonces por hoy yo solo sere un hombre, hime" Le dio la vuelta y atrapo sus labios con los suyos como ya antes habia echo en dos ocasiones.

Aquel sabor la habia embriagado aquella vez y habia estado deseando volver a probar tal nectar. Le daba igual su trabajo,su aldea...solo le importaba este sueño, esta -mentira- pero se sentia viva y era lo que necesitaba en el camino que habia elegido. No podia evitar que la envolviera entre sus brazos y sentir con sus labios mil sensaciones en su cuerpo mientras sus piernas flaqueaban y su corazon latia con tanta fuerza que pudiese salirse del pecho, solo le importaba su tacto, sus susurros...solo importaba él, solo bajo esta noche estrellada, mañana, seria mañana, pero hoy disfrutaria las sombras.

n/a: ya es corto pero como he dicho es el prologo. Esperemos que os guste -


	2. Capitulo 1

N/A: Hola!! Siento mucha la espera pero es que cuando lo iba a subir escuche a un gato y cuando me asome al balcon vi que era de un color extraño y entonces lo segui para ver a donde iba, despues se subio a un árbol y como soy tan buena pues tenia que hacer algo y...Nada nada, las excusas de Kakashi pata otro momento -

En verdad lo tengo hecho hace dias, pero pensaba ponerle mas al capítulo antes de subirlo, lo que despues, es decir hoy,decidi no hacerlo, seria un capitulo algo forzado, estos capítulos son un pequeño desarrollo para situaros en la autentica trama de esta secuela, por eso son capítulos cortos, digamos que son escenas ññ ¿Direis para escribir tan poco tanto tiempo? Bueno, hay cosas que hago ademas de escribir y leer fanfics. Intentare lo antes posible continuar la historia. Espero que os guste como va.

Capitulo 1

Sonreia entra las sabanas mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al recordar el suceso de ayer, aquel en el que su principe azul habia vuelto a aprecer tendiendole la mano para salir por unos momentos de la soledad en la que se encontraba profundamente triste. Habia compartido con el solo un poco de tiempo, pero siempre el suficiente para hacer temblar todo su cuerpo mientras el le seguia hablando al oido entre susurros y sus labios cepillaban los suyos. Esos a penas 30 minutos excasos habian alegrado su dia. Solto un suspiro de nerviosismo, como sentia aquellas cosquillas en su estomago mientras intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón. Volvio a soltar una pequeña risa, de verdad estaba tan emocionada, no podia evitarlo, si, era algo impensable lo que le habia sucedido con aquel ninja del libro bingo...pero a caso, no se podia permitir soñar de vez en cuando?.

Le costó levantarse de su cama, pero tras decidirse , se levanto y empezo a areglarse, esta por salir de su habitacion cuando se observo en el espejo, parecia haber algo diferente en ella, sus ojos parecian brillar mas que antes y sus mejillas parecian haber tomado una totalidad mas rosada, hacia tanto tiempo que no se veia bien ante su reflejo..quizas nunca se habia visto tan bien. Puso una sonrisa en su rostro y salio de su casa hacia la torre de la hokage.

Tomo el pomo de la oficina tras golpear en la puerta y permitirle el acceso,se adentro en la habitacion y saludo alegremente a Sizune y Tsunade, ambas la observaron con una ceja un poco levantada. Tras informarle que hoy solo debia entrenar con sus compañeros de equipo sin tener ninguna mision para ellos, se dirigio hacia el entrenamiento de su equipo, mientras salia de la oficina, Tsunade y Sizune la observaron algo extraña para despues de que esta cerrara la puerta se mirasen entre ellas, en total silencio hasta que Sizune lo rompio -se ve..algo diferente..su mirada..es como si- comenzo esta a decir cuando Tsunade la interumpio con una sonrisa- esta enamorada- Y tras que las dos se alegrasen por lo recien descubierto, pensando que por fin habia dejado que un poco de felicidad entrara en su vida, ambas sonrieron feliz por ello.

Sizune y tsunade no eran las unicas quer se habian dado cuenta del cambio en el rostro de Sakura, también lo hicieron sus compañeros de equipo, Naruto y Kakashi, sobretodo Kakashi. En medio del entrenamiento cuando Naruto estaba ocupado luchando con una de sus copias, Kakashi decidio acercarse a la pelirosa.

Sakura chan, se te ve feliz, ha ocurrido algo?- le pregunto mientras le sonreia con su unico ojo descubiero

eh?..no..um..es solo..- no sabia que decirle, Kakashi se habia vuelto un amigo desde hace tiempo.

Pareces ..um..enamorada? quizas?- pregunto con suspicacia el ninja

eh?? yo??e..enamorada?- la tonalidad de sus mejillas habian tomado un rojizo que no pasaba por desapercibido

vaya...ya eres toda una mujer, asi que espero que sea un buen hombre..- le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rosas a la kunoichi

Kakashi...- no podia estar mas roja la ninja en estos momentos

...porque si no lo es...me encargare de él- continuo diciendole ahora con una mirada muy seria.

---

Y asi habia pasado toda una semana.

Observaba la noche de estrellas, le encantaba contemplarlas desde aquel dia, quizas aguardaba que bajo ellas volveria a ver a su principe. Suspiro, deseaba volver a verlo, volver a sentirse en sus brazos y que este le susurrara. Estaba enamorada y se sentia como volver a los 12 años..solo que era todo mas magico, el se comportoba como su principe, aunque tuviese un pasado y un presente muy turbio, en esos momentos a solas, eso no importaba, solo lo hacian ellos. Volvio a dar otro suspiro. A pesar de esperar, a pesar de estar prohibido amarlo a él...ella nunca se habia sentido mejor y era feliz de sentir esa sensacion calida en su corazón, al menos se merecia unos momentos de felicidad. Sonrió volviendo a mirar las estrellas.

No importa la noche, ni si quiera que no se vean las estrellas, porque aunque no se vean, ellas siguen ahi- comento la pelirosa. Y despues de eso dejo el balcón

Entro de nuevo a la habitacion, cuando sintio un cosquilleo suave en su mejilla y pudo observar el color rojo de una flor con la que acababan de acariciarla. Despues unos brazos la acurrucaban entre ellos dandole el confor que deseaba. Y un susurro, uno de esos que la hacian sentir sin fuerza alguna.

Me alegro de verle...hime- le susurro el principe, o deberiamos decir ladrón.

Yo también me alegro- le contesto dandose la vuelta para poder mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, mientras aun tenia las mejillas ruborizadas por sus brazos.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que impulsada por su deseo, se apoyo en sus puntasy se alzo para tomar sus labios con los suyos.

Itachi por un momento se sorprendio de que fuese ella quien se precipitase, pero en segundos, el la tomo con fuerza y empezo a tomar sus labios entre abiertos por sus caricias y su exigencia. Se sentia ...humano

N/A: ya avise que era cortito T.T pero es que quiero hacer capitulo por visita más o menos. Pues ya me decis que opinais!

Ah!! para aquello que leen mi fic KakaSaku "No esyamos hechos para estar juntos" ya tengo el capitulo, pero como queria preguntar si quereis lemon porque el capitulo es entero de eso,casi, vamos el 95, para compensar la espera estoy haciendo un one-shot Kakasaku que en breve termino, solo me queda añadirle algo mas de desarrollo, todo lo demas ya esta escrito.

Bueno pero tengo otros dos ItaSaku por ahi...cuando pueda los ire trabajando.

Un saludo!


	3. En las sombras

N/A: Pues actualice al dia siguiente...que cosas...Espero os guste el capítulo, os recomiendo una cancion para leer el fic. Y gracias por todos los comentarios que me habeis mandado me animais un montón a seguir ññ

Capítulo 2 " En las sombras"

(Aconsejo la canción requiem -Inori de Trinity Blood, también la ponen en Tsubasa reservoir)

Habia entrado en un circulo con un final muy claro, uno dramático, lleno de lágrimas, dolor y traición, porque después de todo, como mujer hacia lo que debia, seguir a su corazón, pero como shinobi...traición. Sabia que algún dia, la noche estrellada seria bañada por sangre y por lágrimas...algún dia sus sensaciones saldrian como el sol y alguien lo sabria, alguien veria lo que sucedia en las sombras,pero, no podia impedir adentrarse en este circulo que al parecer era sin fin, a pesar de ello, no era tan ignorante para creer que no tendria final, ya lo sabia..sólo habia uno, y ese la hacia sentir completamente perdida y hundida. Lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, ¿por qué debía ser él el que le habia robado enteramente el corazón y le habia corespondido?, porque al fin y al cabo, esa era su suerte y su dolor, ser corespondida por el criminal.

La luna bañaba su rostro mientras parecia no llegar su luz a sus pensamientos..hermosa, eso penso ella mientras miraba aquella perla sobre ella...la hacia sentir a veces reconfortada cuando se sentia tan pesimista..era como si, lo único que importaba era que fuera una persona, una que como cualquiera podia enamorarse, y equivocarse...No le importaban los sueños, no le importaba ya el futuro, no le importaba la traicion, ahora mismo lo que alcanzo a comprender, fue que solo importaba lo que sentia. Si no tuviera un futuro se encargaria de tener un buen presente mientras lo tenia.

Tu entras en las noche, robas mis alientos y cubres mi cuerpo con tus brazos, mientras mi cuerpo se mece en ellos. Miramos la luna como si no hubiese nada tan hermoso, la unico testigo de nuestros susurros. Ya que no he podido evitar enamorarme de ti, abrazame fuerte y cuida mi corazón, porque es lo único que has podido llevarte..Y no lo rompas, mis esperanzas solo viven en los momentos que compartimos...por ello te ruego...no me hagas daño.

Mientras pensaba esto alguien la observaba.

Como habia empezado todo esto, no lo sabia, pero ahi se encontraba observando a la pelirosa en su balcón, en aquella aldea donde su cabeza era buscada sin descanso, aquella aldea que abandonó tras su traición, aquella que formaba parte de su pasado pero ahora, también presente. Se puso a su espalda pudiendo oler su aroma a flores, y la acunó en sus brazos protectores bajo las sombras del árbol cercano, que se movia un poco por el viento pero de sonido calmante. Y suavemente, con pasos delicados hacia atras, se la llevo más a las sombras de la habitación, donde tomaria sus labios. En aquel santuario podia sentirse hombre, en aquellas sombras podia desaparecer al mundo y por eso, siempre que pudiera, volveria para sentirse vivo.

Lo necesitaba, hoy lo necesitaba, le hacian falta sus besos, sus susurros, sus abrazos..lo necesitaba a él. Queria sentirse amada, y por primera vez sin palabras y solo con gestos dulces y suaves, con aquella mirada que le rogaba, acabaron sintiendose el uno al otro, entre besos, con el sonido de la ropa callendo a un lado, con caricias, se entregaron. Sus manos habian agrrado las suyas mientras sus labios la habian recorrido acariciando con lentitud lo que ella le daba. Sus lenguas habian jugado en su boca, cuando sus manos la habian acariciado, como intentando recordar cada curva, cada centímetro de ella. Su olor habia entrado en sus sentidos grabando cada detalle en su mente, en sus recuerdos. Y sus cuerpos se entrelazaron, sin saber donde empezaron o acabaron. Compartieron sus alientos, sus tactos, sus gemidos. Podia ser que fuese tan mágico por ser la primera vez pero, eso no tenia nada que ver. Era especial por ser quienes eran, por ser lo que compartian, por entregarse con miles de sensaciones, pero sobre todo, por el amor que se daban con cada gesto, con cada mirada.Y sus palabras susurradas se prometian mil cosas,y las confesiones de amor se resbalaban de labios dulces. Y asi siguieron amandose el uno al otro sin importar la caida del reloj de arena, sin importar la marcha de las estrellas...esa noche, solo importaban las sensaiones que se daban, esa noche, solo importaban ellos y sus actos...esa noche lo importante es que se demostraban cuanto se amaban, esa noche se dieron en más que palabras.

N/A: Hola!! Pues como ya comente en el capitulo anterior, los capitulos por ahora serian cortos pues son de encuentros. He querido hacer el acto algo romantico y dulce, algo más elegante, es decir, menos especificar la acción...creo que a este fic le venia bien hacerlo de este modo. Si lo habeis leido mientras escuchabais la canción que os he dicho espero la vierais bien para la lectura.

Dentro de poco las cosas empezaran a complicarse, ya en este capitulo he comentado que este tipo de cosas siempre acaba saliendo a la luz...¿qué pasará entonces?

De forma personal, este capítulo me gusta - pero cada uno tiene sus opiniones...espero que a vosotros tb os gustase. Hasta otra!!


	4. Me preocuparé del presente

n/a: Hola que tal? Hace mucho que no actualizaba ya era hora -

Ya falta poco para acabar esta secuela, un capitulo más y ya esta. Despues esta la secuela de esta, pero tengo dos distintos caminos para elegir y de los dos tengo ya hecho el final, seguramente ponga uno y si quereis cuando acabe ese, haga el otro, por eso no seguire cuando acabe esta secuela lo demas aqui y abrire otro fic Las consecuencias del amor " hime la secuela 2"

Este capitulo es un poco más largos que los otros y el que le sigue tambien lo será.

Espero que os guste la continuación.

Cap 3

No se arepentia de haber sentido su cuerpo con el suyo, no podia arepentirse de haberse sentido completamente llena y feliz bajo el inmenso placer que habia sentido al tenerlo asi. Podia no estar bien..no, de hecho no lo estaba pero que diablos importaba eso si se sentia como nunca se habia sentido en su vida- una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro, una que junto al brillo de sus ojos cualquiera podria ver que dichosa era su vida en esos momentos. Sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban y como la apegaban a un pecho desnudo. Unos labios empezaban a recorer su cuello delicadamente dando pequeños besos, haciendola sentir que en verdad, estaba en el paraiso y que por primara vez la noche habia dejado paso a la luz y a pesar de eso no desaparecio su acompañante.

Te ves hermosa asi hime - le decia mientras bajo un poco el tirante del camison que esta llevaba para seguir besando asi su hombro

Siento haberte despertado ohisama - le decia ella mientras estaba sonrojada y no solo por las palabras de él. ( principe)

No me disgusta que me despiertes con caricias me siento agradecido de despertarme asi...aunque me hubiese gustado mas que siguieras a mi lado en vez de levantarte...eso si me ha desvelado.- le contesto el pelinegro

Sakura se dio la vuelta y apoyandose un poco en sus pies alcanzó su boca y lo beso primero dulcemente y luego se adentró en su boca haciendo estremecer al ninja, quien no se esperaba algo asi de la kunoichi.

La pelirosa se separó de sus labios pero siguio rozandolos sensualmente.

Dio un pequeño suspiro por la intensidad en que habia sentido los labios de su kunoichi hace segundos- ese beso..quiero más.

Itachi kun..-susurro ,despues volvio a tomar sus labios.

Itachi la arastró entre besos a la cama donde la depositó y sin pudor volvió a hacerla suya, porque no solo el corazón de Sakura era suyo, su cuerpo le pertenecia, e iba a disfrutar de el al maximo.

Entre gemidos, entre caricias volvieron a compartir sus cuerpos entrelazados bajo las sabanas sin importar los rayos del sol o las horas.

--- ----- ------- --------

Hacia poco se habian separado de nuevo, esta vez parecia que les habia costado mucho más separar sus labios del otro. Estaba feliz de haber compartido algo más que la noche con su amante, por primera vez él se habia quedado un poco más y habia visto el sol a su lado, siempre habian compartido las sombras de la noche y nunca más que eso. Se sentia tan completa con su compañia y a pesar de saber lo negro que podria ser el fututo, no dejaria que nadie le arebatase eso nunca, porque ante todo, era una mujer.

Realmente se habia enamorado de aquellos profundos ojos que parecian leer su alma, de aquellas palabras que te robaban la respiración y de aquellos gestos sensuales que la hacian estremecerse. Ya era demasiado tarde para poder rectificar algo, y en verdad, aunque pudiese no lo haria, lo necesitaba tanto como respirar, era su pequeña esperanza, su felicidad.

----------------------------------------------

Lo conocía mucho más, no era de hablar mucho, pero habian compartido pensamientos, opiniones, gustos y..recuerdos. Realmente Uchiha Itachi era mucho más que un asesino o un nombre. Se habia dado cuenta de lo inteligente y culto que era cuando habian conversado sobre historia u otras materias. Uchiha Itachi era realmente sorprendente.

Ya no solo se habian visto bajo las estrellas, ahora alguna vez la sorprendia en medio de la tarde acorralándola entre un muro y su cuerpo...pero, lo mejor, eran aquellas misiones en las que tenia que recoger un recado de la hokage. Él la habia sorprendido la primera vez en otra aldea, con una capa enteramente negra y tirando de su brazo la habia llevado a comer con él, como cualquier amigo o pareja haría a plena luz del día . Como recordaba aquel dia y como tenia siempre en mente una y otra vez aquella noche frente aquel maravilloso lago de Konoha bajo la noche estrellada y la luz de la luna, donde él dandole la espalda le habia dicho aquello que nunca penso escuchar de él " Te amo" y habia desaparecido con el humo tras decirlo.

Tan enamorada estaba ahora que haria cualquier cosa por él, porque él era el hombre de su vida.

Kakashi habia intentado no quitarle el ojo de encima a Sakura, sabia que estaba enamorada, no habia que ser muy observador para darse cuenta, lo habia hecho todo el mundo, bueno, Naruto era un caso aparte. No le gustaba que no lo hubiese visto con el hombre afortunado, sin duda era afortunado. ¿Quien sería aquel hombre?

-------------------------------------------------

Qué estoy haciendo?..por qué ahora? siempre he mantenido el control, no puedo permitir que pasen cosas como estas...desde cuando mi vida como criminal puede ser un cuento de hadas, desde cuando desde que me converti en shinobi, desde que naci en un clan como el Uchiha,pueden ser las cosas asi? todo esto es una contradición a mi vida.-observa las estrellas mientras sigue tendido sobre la hierba- en mi vida no debe haber princesas,solo demonios.

Para su desgracia no era su dia de suerte, habia sido reodeado por ambus cazadores y habia demasiados . Fue imposible escapar y habia sido capturado, el pensaba que seguro era por su debilidad y esa debilidad habia sido provocada por alguien que se llamaba como las flores. ¿Como las cosas podian complicarse tanto?

-------- ----------- --------

No podia creelo cuando se entero de aquella noticia tan sorprendente, no podia ser que lo hubieran capturado, no a él.

Se fue acercando con cuidado a la torre del Hokage, tenia que descubrir si los rumores eran ciertos y asi se lo confirmó su maestra.

Se dirigio a las celdas de seguridad, sabia bien lo que ocurriria a partir de ahora, lo unico que le esperaba a un traidor con los delitoa que el llevaba a su espalda era la muerte. Una lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla, de solo pensar en su muerte la inundaba un miedo atroz. Se limpio un poco los ojos y fue a entrar cuando alguien la paro, ella no tenia autorización para hacerlo, resignada no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta e irse.

Habian pasado varios días y solo faltaban dos para su ejecución. Lo habia decidido, no podia permitir aquello y con sigilo ese dia se interno por los oscuros pasillos de los cuartos de seguridad hasta que dio con el suyo que era fuertemente vigilado. Se desizo de la vigilancia en un momento de descuido.

Itachi se sorprendio al verla frente a él - ¿que haces aqui, Sakura?

No tardarán en saber lo que ocurre asi que será mejor que escapes rápido- le dijo ella mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Si me voy sabran que me has ayudado- le dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos

Lo se, no podia dejar que te matasen,no te preocupes por mi- se escucharon pasos- debes irte ya- le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Y él desapareció corriendo por aquel pasillo resguardandose en las sombras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba encerrada entre paredes con una pequeña ventana con barrotes, cuando apareció alguien que la miraba con una especie de decepción y tristeza

Kakashi sensei...- conocia muy bien la mirada que le daba su amigo y antiguo maestro, no queria que la mirase asi aunque comprendia que lo hiciera.

Sakura...¿por qué?...nunca pensé que tu traicionarias a la aldea. ...nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, si no hibiese sido de la vigilancia y lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos nunca lo hubiese creido de nadie...dime ¿por que?- no la entendia, que le habia pasdo por la cabeza para hacer algo asi..a menos que..- Sakura no sera..

Por amor...- le dijo dandole la espalda

Era él...por el que sonreias...cómo..- Ese tipo habia conquistado a Sakura y ella..no podia ser..

Pasó de pronto, todo empezó un dia, en una misión donde no saia quien era él bajo una mascara..tenia algo que me atrajo como una polilla a la luz...no lo pude evitar, cuando supe de quien se trataba ya habia dejado algo en mi...no pude evitarlo Kakashi..- le comentaba tristemente por desilusionar a su amigo.

Sakura...- aquellas palabras parecian ser ten faciles de entender

El fue tan amable conmigo y tan galante...después de aquel dia me dejaba notas tan hermosas y me hacia creer que a veces podiamos ser simplemente un hombre y una mujer. Conmigo siempre era atento y cuando me di cuenta era imposible alejarme de él...Kakashi sensei...lo amo.- estaba tan segura de sus sentimientos

Sakura..entiendo que no puedes elegir a quien amar, es algo que surge y no se puede controlar, pero...tuvo que ser el? dios no pudiste enamorarte de otro? las consecuencias de esto...Sakura si te arepientes y niegas que lo ames, quizás podamos convencer a la hokage que habias sido obligada de algun modo a liberarlo y...-pero fue cortado por la kunoichi

Kakashi, no me arepiento de lo que hecho porque lo amo...se que no hubiese tenido problemas con otro pero las cosas son como son.

Tengo que informar a la hokage Sakura- se habia dado la vuelta y se iba cuando una voz lo paro

Siento decepcionarte tanto Kakashi- le dijo la pelirosa mirando su espalda

El ninja copia de sio la vuelta y se acerco a ella, se puso a acariciar su cabello- no has dejado que la razón vaya sobre el corazón y has hecho lo que sentias que debias hacer, no me has decepcionado Sakura, sigo estando tan orgulloso de ti como antes, esto no lo cambia.

--------

Tsunade se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, habia estado feliz de ver las sonrisa de Sakura y darse cuenta de lo feliz que era su alumna, pero ahora el saber por que la tenia en un estado de nervios, nervios, que fueron calmados un poco cuando Kakashi le explico la firmeza con la que le habia hablado Sakura y lo que le habia dicho cuando el se habia sentido como la hokage en estos momentos. Era mujer y lo entendia, pero si no hacia que se retractase no podria sacarla de ahi.Y su alumna era realmente testaruda, dios! algo tenian que hacer.

--

En una habitacion, una kunoichi miraba las estrellas a traves de unos barrotes...aunque esta noche no pudiera compartirla con él, sabia que el estaria en algun lugar lejos de aqui y libre mirando las mismas estrellas que ella.

n/a: Pues hasta aqui el penultimo capitulo de esta secuela Decidme que opinais Y muchas gracias por los reviews que me habeis mandado me animan a seguir escribiendo

Oh! para aclarar algo del capitulo.Kakashi era el que se encarga de vigilar ese dia la celda de Itachi, se soprendio de ver a Sakura ahi por eso Sakura aprovecho el momento para dejar fuera a Kakashi. Kakashi es un gran shinobi, seria dificil que Sakura lo noqueara tan rapido, pero un gas o veneno inmovilizador si que lo haria y Sakura es una especialista medica ññ


	5. Informando

Pongo esto porque al final he decidio solo poner una de las conclusiones y como es corta lo he unido al capitulo final de esta secuela. De todas formas, tengo pensado en hacer una conclusión de esta misma si me lo pedis - .

Ya tengo acabado el capitulo pero quiero repasarlo antes de publicarlo, asi que seguramente la semana que viene lo haga...los fines de semana con el trabajo es imposible que lo repase o lo suba T.T

Proximamente el final.


	6. Consecuencias

Siento la tardanza en publicar, ya sabeis las cosas que suceden y no hace falta enumerar alguna de las que diria Kakashi-sensei...Pero, mas vale tarde que nunca...y con eso de Semana Santa por medio, la cual trabajo toooodoooos los dias, pues imposible publicar...

Espero que os guste y me digais que pensais...Aqui el final.

Cap 4 Consecuencias

Sakura debes entrar en razón- le decia Kakashi a la pelirosa

Kakashi ya te he dicho muchas veces que no pienso decir que es una tonteria eso de que estoy enamorada de Itachi y que fui engañada por otros medios, no pienso negar lo que siento- decia una vez más la kunoichi

Es que no lo entiendes! si no lo haces no habra forma de que salgas de aqui, y ya es dificil conseguirlo si lo admites como para que no lo hagas- no soportaba ver a uno de sus alumnos entre aquellas paredes.

Kakashi, te agradezco lo que haces pero ya te he dicho que no voy a hacerlo y claro que lo entiendo, pero hacerlo seria negar lo que siento y no me arepiento de ello- era testaruda pero muy segura de lo que decia.

Sakura..por favor..no quiero verte aqui- se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado apoyando la espalda en uno de las paredes de la habitación.

Lo entiendo..debe ser duro ver a un amigo en estas condiciones.- ella seguro intentaria convencer si se tratase al reves.

Si que lo es...verte aqui..es..dificl..sabes? siempre fuiste mi alumna preferida- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Venga Kakashi! eso es mentira - le comenta sin creer lo que decia el que fue su sensei, mientras lo miraba malamente

Ya no me tienes respeto ni me crees..-suspiro- te estoy siendo sincero

Kakashi...como esta Naruto?- aquella pregunta le habia rondado por la cabeza un sin fin de veces desde que estaba ahi.

Naruto intenta que lo dejen pasar a verte...pero lo tiene prohibido al no ser anbu..y Tsunade no puede hacer nada, el consejo esta muy metido en este tema, dicen que no pueden dejar pasar algo como esto.

Veo..de todas fromas, sabia que el futuro seria muy negro..pero...quise vivir el presente para no tener que arepentirme...Kakahi durante este tiempo con él,he sido muy feliz- le dijo con una sonrisa que nunca habia visto Kakashi.

Sakura,cuanto hubiera dado porque hubiese sido alguien que no te complicase asi la vida...porque siempre he querido verte tan feliz, lo mereces tanto...Siempre he esperado que alguien de tu edad te corespondiera y te hiciera sonreir como nunca, que llenase tus dias de dicha y que me dijeras lo feliz que eras..y a pesar de que seas feliz..nunca quise verte en este lugar.- le dijo acariciando su rostro.

Los dias y las semanas pasaban, Kakashi iba siempre que podia a compartir un rato con ella, pero verla ahi encerrada le dolia. Hoy realmente sentia mucha ira hacia el culpable de la desgracia de la kunoichi, Uchiha Itachi.

No has cambiado de opinión, Sakura?- le pregunto Kakashi

No, no lo he hecho yo lo quiero y no pue..-pero fue cortada por el shinobi

Y el? te quiere? dijiste que el te corespondia pero..-ahora fue el el que fue cortado por ella

El me quiere! me dijo que me amaba- como podia preguntarle eso? ya le habia comentado los dias que habia compartido con el

Sakura no crees que si el te quisiera como dices, habria venido a liberarte?- le pregunto tranquilamente Kakashi mientras observaba la reaccion de Sakura, ella era muy inteligente y pensaria bien en lo que él le decia.

Eso es..- que podia decir ante eso, era cierto el no habia venido a ayudarla

Si la persona que yo amo esta encerrada yo intentaria ayudarla, en su caso que es corespondido y que es un nin que falta la ayudaria a salir de esto y la llevaria conmigo, aunque seria capaz de dar mi vida para que ella estuviese libre, eso, es algo que si has hecho tu..pero dime...Sakura..lo ha hecho él?- su mirada fria caia sobre ella

El..me ama..es solo..es solo que el no sabe que yo estoy aqui encerrada- debia ser eso, porque Kakashi en el fondo aunque le doliese tenia razón.

No podia seguir viendola a ella asi, se le hacia un nudo en el pecho de verla encerrada un dia y otro profesando amor de alguien que la habia dejado a su suerte. Y a pesar de no poder hacer lo que hacia, no se lo habia pensado dos veces e iba en busca de Uchiha Itachi para que supiera que Sakura por darle la libertad estaba en su lugar.

Cada dia pasa e intento encontrar un poco de luz a traves de la pequeña ventana, con esperanzas ante la noche...pero desde aqui parece que ya no veo las estrellas que antes parecian abundar ante mis ojos. Mi cuerpo se siente frio y solo y el tiempo se convierte en una tortura..vendras...verdad? porque tu me amas..me amas..verdad?

Siguen pasando los dias y quiero creer que tu..que tu..No quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero olvidar lo nuestro, aquello tan maravilloso que sentimos y vivimos los momentos que compartimos el uno con el otro...pero acaso solo soy yo quien los recuerda?.."Por qué no vienes" susurro sabiendo que nadie me escucha

Algun dia vendras..mi corazón quiere creer que sera asi.si..el hombre que amo vendrá..porque lo mire a los ojos y supe que el me amaba y llegue ha escucharlo de sus labios...sus labios..aquellos que podian deborar los mios con pasion y desenfreno bajo las estrellas.

Y siento que me axfisio entre estas paredes, la luz parece poca para ver en esta oscuridad en la que me encuentro. Y me hundo, me hundo aun mas en ella, en esta soledad y oscuridad que me envuelve en esta espera. Quisiera estirar mi mano hacia la luz de la noche y tomar la libertad de este dolor. Si mis lágrimas no cayeran porque tu no vinieras...si no escuchara las palabras que me aconsejan diciendo que tu nunca vendras, que deje de esperarte y que viva pero..se equivocan..yo ya..no pued vivir, no hasta que tu vengas, vendras, tu me quieres y por eso vendras..me quieres...me quieres..Verdad?

Habia salido en su busqueda..no se quedaria con la duda de saber si Itachi sabia sobre el encierro de Sakura...quizás si hablaba con él podia hacer algo por ella, por la mujer que en el fondo ..amaba. Odiaba a aquel hombre que no solo le habia robado a la mujer que amaba sino que la habia hecho un futuro infeliz, solitario y doloroso..a alguien como ella.

De un momento a otro se encontro con mucha suerte con aquel hombre que ahora le causaba tanta impotencia por la kunoichi.

Vaya...Kakashi san..que hace aqui?- le dijo Itachi mientras se paraba junto a su compañero Kisame para descubrir por que se encontraba el ninja copia ante ellos.

Sakura. le dijo sin mas Kakashi como si aquello pudiese hacer despertar algo de sentimiento al ninja que tenia ante él.

quien es Sakura, Itachi?- le pregunto Kisame a su compañero

Nadie importante- dijo friamente.

Aquellas palabras habian dejado un poco helado al peligris, pero siguio hablando

Esta encerrada desde que te ayudó y no podra salir sino rectifica el motivo de..- pero fue cortado por la palabras del Uchiha

Ya lo sabia y no me interesa- le contesto el usuario del sharingan

Y supo.. que el no la ayudaria

No podia ser..lo que Kakashi decia era..no...escuche como mi corazon parecia desmenuzarse con las palabras y senti como si me hubiesen clavado un kunai con tu nombre en mi pecho...tu lo sabias y..te daba igual? no...eso ..eso no era verdad...yo te importo...yo lo se..entonces sera que tu no pudiste venir...es eso..verdad?..verdad?...me pregunto..

Kakashi acaricia mi mejilla borrando una lagrima de mi rostro mientras me llamaba dulcemente...pero yo..no tenia voz para responder aunque intentase pronunciar palabra, de mis labios no salia sonido...Aquella noche...la luz parecia que habia empezado a descender a la vez que se consumia aún mas la vela.

Habia pasado muy mala noche, no habia llorado desde que habia decubierto sobre la detención de Itachi y lo que significaba...Sin embargo..,yo, seguia creyendo en el concepto de aquello tan fuerte que sentia, amor...y yo confiaba en él...el sin duda algun dia volveria a por mi..porque el me amaba.

Dia a dia veia como mi antigua alumna se consumia y habia perdido aquel hermoso brillo de sus ojos..sin duda era la esperanza Y a pesar de todo, ella seguia pensando que el volveria algun dia, que solo tenia que esperar un poco más..hablaba de amor y de él, cosas que pense que no podian ir en una misma oración..el no la amaba..el le estaba haciendo tanto daño y yo, veia como se apagaba sin poder hacer nada, sintiendome impotente.

Un mes..un mes más y seguia pensando igual aunque parecia descreerse ella misma,porque habia perdido las ganas hasta de comer..habia perdido interes por la vida...Aquella hermosa vida que nadie mas que ella se merecia. Intente convencerla, hasta durante unos dias la obligue a comer..pero ya ni eso conseguia y...poco a poco..aquella especial mujer...desaparecia ante mis ojos.

Crei..que existia el amor.. -le dice sakura a kakashi mientras contempla la luna desde la pequeña ventanilla de su cuarto de interrogacion.

-Yo solo queria soñar un poco Kakashi- le dice Sakura- esta eso mal?

Kakashi la mira intentando no aparentar el dolor por verla asi, por notar que ya no existe una sonrisa, que ya no hay ideales que ya no le quedan sueños .

-No..solo estoy confusa...yo creo en él, y se que el vendra..solo tardara un poco mas. - le dice la kunoichi intentando mostrar un poco de seguirdad

Kakashi la observa entristecido, el no vendra, piensa bastante seguro de ello.

Kakashi sale en búsqueda de Itachi, tardo mucho en encontrarlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo, por ella, por Sakura.

Que quieres ? -le dice Itachi.

kakashi lo mira sin expresion- sakura -le dice.

Viienes a pedirme que vaya por ella? mi respuesta no cambiara.- Le comenta friamente y sin ni si quiera dandole la cara al shinobi que se encuentra a su espalda

No, no vengo por eso..ya no la tiene ambu- Itachi era frio pero el ninja copia tampoco era alguien que se andase intimidando por la gente

veo- le dice itachi. sin importarle nada

Dia tras dia ella creyo en ti, dia tras dia intente convencerla, pero ella se negaba, dia tras dia espero y espero.- Itachi seguia silencioso ante lo que le decia kakashi.- entonces llego un momento en que solo se dedico a esperar, pensando que en la noche aparecerias...pero no lo hiciste..y ella sigio esperando.

-.No tengo todo el dia si quieres decirme algo de importancia sera mejor que lo digas ya Kakashi san.-le interumpio el ninja

El ninja copia apreto sus puños ante la rabia que sentia.-estoy aqui, porque me pido que te dijera que lo sentia. esto sorprendio a itachi, a que se referia con eso?

- ya veo... me nego y ahora esta libre, incapaz de darme la cara..- sabia que eso ocurriria tarde o temprano ..al fin y al cabo la vida de uno era lo mas importante...no? se preguntaba el shinobi

kakashi lo miro frio, me dijo que lo sentia por ser debil y no poder esperarte mas..

Veo..debil.- dijo itachi.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta - para mi, fue fuerte y ciega por amarte.

Lo que tu piensas y lo que hago yo son cosas distintas- le dijo itachi.

Kakashi empezo a caminar pero se volvio a parar por las palabras que dijo itachi ..poco despues...lo paro una pregunta

Y ahora donde esta? de nuevo como si no hubiese pasado nada, la hokage se ha vuelto debil.-expreso sin más.

Si quieres verla.. la tercera a la derecha- esto confundio a itachi, que queria decir ahora? ..comprendiendo el silencio de itachi kakashi siguio- dejo de comer y no pude hacer nada..-se dio la vuelta -donde?..por su puesto en el cementerio, la tercera a la derecha, para konoha no siendo digna del monumento como una traidora. Debes estar orgulloso de haber hecho que una flor hermosa esperara y se marchitara. Ese, ha sido tu peor crimen y esa ha sido su desgracia, una que nunca se merecio.- Y tras eso desaparecio entre una nube de tierra.

Una lagrima se escapó del ojo de kakashi, recordaba aquel dia..aquel dia que ella habia esperado demasiado, hasta su ultimo suspiro, diciendo que era feliz por lo que tuvo, por amarlo aunque admitia que quizas el..no veniese por alguien como ella, aun asi le habia dicho no..que el iria..solo ella..no habia sido capaz de esperar..siempre habia sido debil..y me pedia que le dijera que lo sentia por ello.

No podia ser que ella, recordaba aquella sonrisa, ella no podia estar muerta, ella era fuerte, debia haber salido de alli, caminando como si nada..pero el se habia llevado por su deber de akatsuki, por sus funciones, por aquellos proyectos que esperaba realizar y a ella la habia dejado de lado de momento, haciendola esperar sin fin, un año..pronto pensaba ir, eso se decia, aunque nunca era el momento..una lagrima resbalo por su rostro, no recordaba que alguna vez hubiese ocurrido y ahora ante aquella piedra fria con su nombre en aquel triste y solitario cementerio, no podia evitar derramar alguna lagrima por lo miserable que se sentia...porque habia perdido a alguien que habia interpuesto la vida de él ante la suya..alguien que lo habia amado a pesar de quien era..y alguien que el..amaba..ya no podia seguir engañandose aunque ahora era demasiado tarde.

ACLARACIONES: Ya en algún capitulo, Itachi ha estado reflexionando sobre su vida y el asesino que era, por ello, intento dejar de lado sus sentimientos..ahora se da cuenta de su error pero ya es demasiado tarde..las flores también se marchitan, incluso las más hermosa y fuerte de todas. Ella realmente le amaba y el no podia evitar amarla...esa es la conclusion de Itachi ante su lápida.

Kakashi como se ve en el capitulo, estaba enamorado de Sakura, ya habia puesto algunos comentarios que podian darlo a entender, pero en este capitulo se admite. Tenia varias alternativas, 1 que Kakashi lograra convencerlas y Sakura saliera de la carcel y gracias a la compañia que tuvo con Kakashi se volvieran inseparables, Sakura se habria vuelto fria ante la vida y odiaria a Itachi. 2 que despues de morir, el espiritu de Sakura siguiera esperandolo como un angel encerrado en la tierra sin poder marchar...este espiritu con hermosas alas, apareceria en pcasiones cantando una cancion realmente triste y sin recordar nada solo que espera algo y no sabe que es..Se rumorearia sobre un suceso extraño interesandolo por tanto a akatsuki averiguar de que se trata, y por supuesto el indicado seria itachi, con lo cual este queda sorprendido al verla, y quizas despues lograse liberar su espiritu de la prision de la tristeza...Bueno esa era una idea...pero la vi un poco paranormal para lo que es Naruto, hay otras que si encontrarian explicacion en el mundillo de la serie

Pensaba que quizas haga otra secuela, en esta se tratara mas lo que es la serie...será una conclusion, porque pense hacer una trilogia de Hime. Pero si la hago no se cuando actualice, temas de trabajo, dentro de poco solo tendre libre el sabado y domingo..pero...si quereis que lo haga lo acabare haciendo. - Ya me decis..eso si, sera ItachixSakura

N/a: Que os ha parecido?..quizas el lenguaje sea un poco "infantil" pero bueno..no queria tardar mas en acabarlo y tampoco me disgusta como quedo...si publicara cuando realmente me gusta como queda algo nunca lo haria, siempre se puede mejorar el relato,las frases, la terminologia..uf...tantas cosas...

Realmente pense alargar mas los encuentros de Itachi y Sakura..pero entonces me habria llevado edades acabar el fic, porque poner a Itachi en momentos muy romanticos realmente es algo comlicado y un poco irreal...aún asi, espero que Hime os entretuviese...Despues de todo prefiero no opinar porque los fics que he hecho que mejores me parecen son los que tienen menos reviews. como el crossovers de chrno y orphen, que a mi gusto es el mejor que hecho y en el que he tenido mas cuidado, o el fic del dolor de los shinobis..la continuacion era Itasaku pero como no tuvo atencion..pues lo deje como estaba sin continuacion.

Bueno, nos veremos en otro de mis fics o en la continuacion de este fic si lo quereis Y decidme que opinais del fic.


End file.
